Thomas
Thomas is a former Glader and one of the creators of The Maze along with Teresa Agnes. the sex Biography ''The Kill Order In "The Kill Order", Thomas gets an operation for him to get the Swipe, so he can be sent in the maze with the other Gladers. Through the operation, Teresa is by his side the whole time, scared to what'll happen to her and Thomas, but calm, believing that WICKED will find a cure for the Flare for the sake of humanity. He is then put into the Box and lifted into the Maze. The Maze Runner In ''The Maze Runner, a 16 year old boy named Thomas wakes up in a lift with no memory except for his name. When the lift opens he is surrounded by other kids who also have no memory except their names. This place is called the Glade. The glade is surrounded by a maze with stone walls. Every morning, the doors to the maze open, every night they close. The gladers do not want to be stuck in the maze when the walls close, or they could be stung by hideous monsters called Grievers. In the middle of the book, the gladers lose protection because the walls stop closing. They must find a way out quickly. Thomas and Teresa eventually figure out a code to the maze. Thomas gets stung purposely by Grievers so he can remember his life before the maze. He learns that there is only one escape. Through the Griever hole. The Gladers make it through the Griever hole, losing half of their number, including Alby. They are greeted by someone who works for WICKED and Gally. Gally takes a knife and throws it at Thomas, but Chuck bravely takes the hit by jumping in front of Thomas. Thomas feels guilty because he had promised Chuck to get him out of the maze safely. Then a rescue team comes in and seemingly kill the WICKED member, rescuing the gladers. ''The Scorch Trials In ''The Scorch Trials, Thomas and the other gladers are rescued, only to find out that it was all a hoax. Teresa is taken and given to Group B, an all girl experiment that has been run exactly the same as the gladers. Phase 2 of trials begin and 'The Rat Man' from WICKED tells them they have two weeks to travel 100 miles of wasteland, in order to reach a safe haven and be given a cure for the disease flare. On the way they meet Brenda and Jorge, supposedly infected with flare, and make a deal to reach the safe haven together. In the end, about half of each group make it to safe haven, where they have to defeat new and even more hideous monsters before finally being transported to safety. ''The Death Cure'' Thomas awakes in a white enclosed room and is stuck in there for weeks until it is revealed to him that he and his friends will be able to get their memories back. The group are then informed that some of their members, Newt included, have not developed immunity to the diseas Flare and are ultimately dying. Newt, Minho, Frypan ,and Thomas refuse their memories and are sent back to their rooms. Frypan decides to recieve his memory, leaving the group. They then formulate a plan to escape with the help of Brenda and Jorge. They manage to escape, but are lead to believe that Teresa and the others have all escaped without them. Thomas and his possy escape to 'Denver', a city believed to be quarantined of Flare. However things turn out horribly and Newt joins his fellow Cranks (infected people), and after both Teresa's group and Thomas' have shrunk considerably, they meet up again and join forces with Gilly and an resistance group called the Right Arm. In an exploding final journey, Thomas leads an evacuation of over 500 immunes from the WICKED compound just before it is blown up. He nearly dies, but Teresa throws herself in the way and is crushed under a concrete slab. 200 of the Immune get out with Thomas, Brenda and Minho, they emerge in 'paradise' and it is implied that they will repopulate the earth with their immune genes and kick-start earth again. Thomas 1.jpg Thomas 2.jpg Thomas 3.jpg Gladers thomasteresa.png Thomas 5.jpg Thomas 7.jpg Thomas 6.jpg 12.jpg Thomas 8.png Alby and Thomas.jpg Runners.jpg Gally and Thomas.jpg MR Thomas.jpg 3 jours.png L'Epreuve.gif La Boîte.jpg Demain.jpg El corredor del laberinto.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Alive Category:Immunes Category:Group A Category:Runner Category:Male Characters Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Title Category:Equivalences